A Different Side of the Job
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Because sometimes the job follows you home when you least expect it


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I actually wrote this before season 2 started – my issue was (and still is) the conclusion. I decided just to leave it as is – I didn't have to change anything.

A.N.2 - This might be it for a while. I am planning on trying NaNoWriMo this year. I have another multi-chapter so if I get stuck on my NaNoWriMo story you might see that one, if not I probably won't start posting it until December.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She jumped slightly as someone came up behind her and then relaxed when she realized it was Sam. He kissed her cheek lightly. "Why are you here?"<p>

Andy smiled and spun in her chair to face him. "Paperwork. Chris is booking the guy now."

"Well, I'm glad I caught you." He held out the key to the truck.

Andy shook her head. "No. We had this discussion this morning Sam." When she saw that he was going to argue, she stood, taking his hand. She led him into the cop side of interview one - which was empty despite the time of day.

As soon as she closed the door behind them, Sam's arms were around her as he pulled her close. "I missed you."

Andy giggled as his lips began moving up her neck. "It's only been a few hours Sam! You dropped me off this morning."

"Stupid Rookies" he muttered before his mouth claimed hers.

Andy lost herself in the kiss. Sam was wrong about the rookies, it wasn't their fault.

Each batch of rookies was assigned to the night shift a few times during their rookie year, even after they were cut loose. The reason behind it was that the night shift was different than the day shift and some of the rookies might end up on the night shift after their first year. Unfortunately for Sam and Andy, the T.O.s had to be on whatever shift the rookies were on and Andy couldn't find anyone to switch with her for the week. Instead, she and Sam were on opposite shifts and would only see each other in passing - when they arrived at the station and gave each other the keys to the truck.

"Take the keys" Sam murmured as he broke the kiss.

"No! We discussed this."

"Andy -"

"Sam, I'm taking the day off tomorrow. Just think about it. It is a beautiful night tonight and this way I don't have to wake up to come get you."

She kissed him again, making him forget the rest of his argument.

"Fine" he said when they broke for air "you win."

Andy smiled. "Love you. Don't forget to wake me when you get home." She touched him gently, implying just what she was planning on doing when he arrived home, before kissing him on the cheek and heading back to her desk.

Sam stopped at her desk before heading out. They always staggered the switching of shifts so the streets would be protected at all times. He made a half-hearted effort to convince her to take the keys before telling her to stay safe. She laughed, telling him he was going to be the one out chasing the bad guys, not her, and that she would be perfectly safe in their bed.

Half an hour later, she finished the paperwork and headed to the locker room. Most of the day shift had already cleared out but since she had taking the next day off, she didn't want Chris to be saddled with all of their paperwork.

She showered at the station, since no one was waiting for her. When she finished, she didn't even bother with make-up. All she wanted to do was to go home and sleep until Sam woke her.

As she walked home, Andy thought about what she would do when Sam got home. She would show him just how much she loved him. After that, they would probably both need sleep; for her a nap and for him a much longer rest. When she woke, she would prepare brunch and they would have it in bed when he woke.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not realize that someone was following her. She was walking at the lip of an alley three blocks away from home when she felt hands go around her neck.

She immediately began to struggle. The man who jumped her cursed as he muttered to himself. She didn't catch everything he said but she caught the gist of it - she had placed his brother in jail and he was going to make her pay.

He was bigger and stronger than she was so as much as she struggled, he eventually knocked her to the ground. As he knocked her down, she heard the faint sounds of sirens in the distance. She doubted the man on top of her noticed, she was attuned to the sound and besides, her attacker was so engrossed in hurting her that he probably won't acknowledge the sound anyway.

He punched her a few times and then began to squeeze her neck. She was reminded of the time Ray Donald Swann sat on top of her as she continued to struggle, knowing that if help did not come soon it would be over for her. She was already having trouble breathing; her air supply was diminishing rapidly.

She fought against the blackness that threatened to engulf her until she heard "police, don't move." The blackness took over and she embraced it, knowing she was in safe hands.

* * *

><p>Sam and his rookie were patrolling the streets. It was a quiet night. Sam glanced at the clock. He had a feeling that Andy stayed late to finish up the paperwork but it still made him a little uneasy that she hadn't called yet to tell him she was home. That was their deal if they were not on the same shift - he had called her that morning when he returned home from dropping her off.<p>

He didn't want to call her and seem overprotective but since nothing was on the radio, he unconsciously began to drive towards their home.

The radio blared to life. "Woman just called in saying she thinks a woman is being mugged in the alley near her apartment building." The dispatcher gave the location and Sam flipped the lights. His rookie responded to the call as Sam gunned the engine. Depending on the angle the woman saw, the victim could be a victim of rape as well and if so, Sam definitely wanted the perp in cuffs.

Sam pulled up to the alley, angling the car so that the lights lit the dark space. His rookie shot out of his seat (he had unbuckled while Sam drove) and shouted "police, don't move" before running towards the scene.

The man started running but Sam knew it was a dead-end alley. He was concerned that the woman was not moving. He radioed for EMS before heading towards the woman.

It took him a second but suddenly he realized exactly who was on the ground. "Andy" he whispered, before running the rest of the way. As he ran towards her he called "off duty officer involved" into his radio.

When he reached her, he realized she wasn't breathing. He felt for her pulse and was relieved to find one. Although he normally hesitated to do mouth-to-mouth without the plastics they carried in their kits, this was Andy. Doing mouth-to-mouth with her posed as no problem, after all, he kissed her all the time.

As he did CPR on her, he noticed the rookie leading the man who assaulted her to the car. Keeping a mental count on his head, he snapped "get me the first aid kit".

The rookie threw the man into the back seat and returned to Sam with the kit. He handed it to Sam along with a water bottle and murmured that he was going to get the statement from the woman who called it in.

San tried hard to fight the panic growing inside him. In his years on the force he had seen people beaten up but never, in all of his years, had someone close to him been beaten this badly. Even Sarah had not been visibly physically harmed like this.

Andy choked and Sam supported her by gently turning her to her side. As she vomited, he fought the urge to do the same. He realized why his rookie brought the bottle of water and made a mental note to talk to his rookie about giving someone something to drink if they might need surgery.

Sam stroked her hair and whispered that she was safe over and over. He felt her shiver and knew her body was probably going into shock. He hated that he couldn't gather her in his arms but he didn't know the extent of her injuries and he was pretty sure they were going to need photo evidence.

He instinctively knew when she had nothing else in her to throw up. "Andy" he said softly as he placed the bottle of water at her lips.

She slowly sipped a little water and spit it out, cleaning her mouth.

Sam shifted so he could pillow her head with his leg. He looked at her and cringed. One eye was totally swollen shut and the other eye had a cut right under it that was bleeding sluggishly.

Sam felt anger seeping through his body. He clamped it down. "Andy, sweetheart, just breathe." He knew that he could not let her drink since she might need surgery. It was only because she knew that as well that he even lifted the water bottle to her mouth to let her rinse.

He heard sirens and then doors slamming but he didn't look away from her.

"Sammy" Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder. "They need to take pictures before they move her."

Sam lifted Andy slightly so he could slide his leg out from under her. As he gently set her head down, she twitched and then screamed in pain. Oliver physically restrained him as the officers quickly took pictures.

They shot the pictures of her face first and as soon as they were done, the EMTs moved towards her and clamped an oxygen mask on her face since they saw she was struggling to breathe.

They finished taking pictures and the EMTs moved in. Oliver still held Sam back until one of the men working on Andy turned to look at them. "She's fighting us. Officer, we saw how she responded to you. Would you?"

Oliver moved his hand and Sam crouched next to Andy's head. "Andy, you have to stop fighting. I'm right here."

Andy opened one eye, her other one was already swollen shut. "Sam." She reached for him and lifted her head slightly.

He met her hand halfway and slipped his own into it as he shifted to pillow her head with his leg. Her squeeze showed just how much pain she was in. "Where does it hurt?" he asked softly. He knew they were going to give her drugs to make her sleep soon.

She closed her eye. "My arm, my face, my head."

Sam used his other hand to brush her forehead lightly while glancing at the medics.

One of them nodded in thanks before returning to the ambulance. The other one looked at Sam. "Thank you. She might have a concussion. We'll keep her overnight."

The other medic returned with the stretcher. They were about to load her when she began to struggle again. Sam squeezed her hand. "Andy, what's wrong?"

"Don't leave me!" she whispered fiercely.

Sam squeezed back. "I'm not going anywhere. Stop fighting the medicine."

She held his hand and allowed the medics to lift her into the ambulance before letting the darkness overtake her mind.

* * *

><p>Oliver stopped by the hospital and picked him up when he found out Andy was being x-rayed. Traci also appeared and said she would stay with Andy.<p>

When they arrived at the station, Sam changed into his civvies. He knocked on the staff sergeant's door and informed the night sergeant that he would be out indefinitely. The woman argued until Sam mentioned that Andy was the one almost killed.

Oliver caught him as he was leaving the station. "We got him talking. Seems Andy and Chris brought his brother-in-law in for distributing and the brother-in-law was killed in a jail fight, leaving a wife and two kids to fend for themselves. He shadowed Andy for almost a week, waiting to get her alone to make her pay since he knew Chris was too strong for him."

Sam thanked Oliver and returned to the hospital as soon as he was done.

When he arrived, he texted Traci. She sent him a room number and he too the stairs two at a time (the elevator would have taken too long and he needed to keep moving).

When he entered the room, he headed straight to the bed and laid a gentle hand on Andy's cheek. He noted that she seemed a little warm and kissed her forehead. It was only when she didn't even stir that he turned to Traci, leaving his hand on Andy's cheek. "What did the doctors say?"

Trace sighed. "They want to keep her overnight for observation and possibly longer. He tried to strangle her and they think she hit her head when he wrestled her to the ground." She looked at Sam with tears in her eyes. "How could someone do this Sam?"

Sam lifted his hand from Andy's cheek and moved around the bed to touch Traci on the shoulder. "I don't know Traci. Go home. Kiss Leo and let Jerry hold you and give you comfort. You still have to work tomorrow."

Trace stood and then surprised both of them by hugging him. "Thanks Sam, for being here for her. If you need anything, call. I don't care what time it is." She backed out of the room, knowing Sam wanted to be alone with Andy.

A few minutes later, a doctor entered the room. He patiently answered all of Sam's questions. He told Sam that there was a lot of physical damage, but little in the way of internal damage and that Andy was very lucky. Her arm would be in a cast and sling for a few weeks but most of the other bruises would fade quickly.

It was only after the doctor told him all of this and was about to leave the room that Sam found the courage to ask the question that really ate at him. "Will she wake tonight?"

The doctor nodded. "In about an hour. She might have a concussion so we need to keep checking on her. She definitely had fever but we are bringing her temperature down to normal." He left the room.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Sam thought he noticed movement. "Andy, sweetheart?"

"Sam." It was barely a whisper.

"Shhhh, I'm right here."

Andy reached out and Sam slipped his hand into hers and squeezed gently. He heard her sigh in relief and knew then that she would be okay and they would weather the storm together.

* * *

><p>Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
